400 años en la vida de un rey demonio
by Petula Petunia
Summary: El tiempo pasa y Yuuri hace un recuento de los errores en su vida.


Primero dijo: es imposible, somos hombres.

Luego dijo: la he conocido y…

Después dijo: nos llevábamos muy bien, ella era una buena persona pero no sentía nada más.

Aún más dijo: él es mi padrino, quien me nombró y lo quiero.

Sin embargo dijo: él es mi padrino y solo es eso lo que siento.

Aunque además después dijo: ¡Yo no soy Julia! ¡soy Yuuri!

Y al final dijo: Uno, solo uno.

* * *

Murata dejó el libro sobre la mesa en cuanto vio al Maou entrar, por su semblante, cada siglo más triste que el anterior, notaba que necesitaba hablar.

-¿cómo estás, Shibuya?-trató de sonreír, una sonrisa en esos cuatrocientos años, era un regalo valioso para Yuuri. Hace tiempo que las personas que más amaba le habían negado ese derecho. Primero en su casa, empezando rotundamente con Miko, quien después de su boda con Michiko, nunca le dirigió una verdadera sonrisa a Yuuri hasta el día de su muerte. Luego de que terminara con Michiko, las sonrisas de su padre y su hermano desaparecieron también junto con miradas resignadas con un brillo de "te lo dijimos". Y junto con la sonrisa de aquellos dos se extinguió también la de Conrad así como la amistad que tuvo con él. Ya hace mucho tiempo además había perdido las sonrisas de su hija y Gwendal. Los únicos que le siguieron sonriendo por costumbre, eran Cheri sama, Anissina y Gunter.

Pero Yuuri nunca tuvo valor ni deseo de exigir las sonrisas perdidas.

Estuvo dispuesto a perderlas a cambio de garantizar su seguridad.

Porque ahora, con los siglos de experiencia sobre sus hombros la agria realidad le había llegado como un tropel de jinetes demasiado cansados para seguir camino.

Él, Yuuri Shibuya. El demonio Pacificador. El Rey de Shin Makoku. Tuvo una vez el amor frente a él, incluso este amor abrió sus alas ofreciéndosele por completo pero él vaciló.

Siempre había pensado que sabría reconocer la verdadera felicidad cuando la encontrara. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de idiota sería incapaz de no reconocer aquello que lo hacía sentir bien, completo y simplemente feliz?

Un "Enclenque" fue la palabra que sonó en su cabeza, un eco arrastrado a través de las dolorosas corrientes del tiempo. Azuzó el oído con la esperanza de retener aquellas olas en sus tímpanos, deseando secretamente dejarse ensordecer por ellas.

Hace cuatrocientos un años que no escuchaba esa palabra y en esos cuatrocientos años de reinado, podía contar la cantidad de palabras que había intercambiado con él.

Ochocientas cincuenta palabras en total. No más de cuatro por encuentro.

Porque él, Yuuri Shibuya, tuvo una vez el amor ante él y lo negó a cambio de seguridad.

-hace un buen día- suspiró Yuuri, su ahora largo cabello atado en una cola de caballo descansaba como una cascada solitaria sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-hace un buen día desde hace cuatrocientos años, siete meses y cinco días- le respondió Murata, dejando que su viejo amigo tomara asiento en el sofá rojo donde había estado leyendo atentamente minutos atrás.

-¿en serio?- preguntó descuidadamente el Maou, dirigiendo su mirada en lontananza, sintiendo el frío del verano colarse por la ventana.

-todos en Shin Makoku han contado los días que lleva el reino de paz, es una manera de recordar que debemos cuidar y valorarla bajo cualquier circunstancia- repuso el Gran Sabio. No obtuvo respuesta del obnubilado Rey.

-¿tanto tiempo ha pasado? La verdad es que no era consciente de ello- le escuchó decir sin mucha pasión en sus palabras.

-las personas llevan el conteo de las cosas significativas en su vida, Shibuya- sonrió con amargura el Sabio- por eso, es realmente importante el que notes cómo desde hace trescientos noventa y ocho años, los mazoku no conmemoran batallas ni fechas de trágicos accidentes o crímenes.

-hmmm- respondió con un tono gutural el Maou.

-mi buen Shibuya- suspiró Murata, dejando que su mirada también se perdiera en el cielo, sintiéndose molesto por cómo, sin importar la felicidad de la que gozaba el reino entero, la tristeza del Maou era fácil de contagiar.-es como recordar cumpleaños, fechas importantes, cosas así ¿Tú que recuerdas?

-ochocientos cincuenta- dejó escapar en un tono seco mientras sus ojos se oscurecían a pesar que el sol brillaba en todo su esplender afuera.

-¿ochocientos cincuenta?- Murata enarcó una ceja, hace ya un buen tiempo había empezado a temer por la estabilidad emocional de Shibuya.

-ciento treinta y nueve- siguió hablando Yuuri -doscientos veinte, cuatrocientos dos, uno.

-¿Shibuya?- Murata se arregló en su asiento, poniéndose recto y girando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia su amigo.

-ochocientas cincuenta son la cantidad de palabras que he intercambiado con él en estos cuatrocientos años, todas ellas en el rango de: Maou Heika, Buenos días. Hasta luego. Ciento treinta y nueve años han pasado desde la muerte de Greta, cuyas últimas palabras fueron: lo siento tanto por ti. Doscientos veinte años desde la muerte de Conrad, cuyas últimas palabras fueron: debí haberlo hecho antes, Julia. Cuatrocientos dos años desde que le dije: quiero que nuestro compromiso se disuelva.

El tropel de niños que vivían en el Castillo pasó haciendo un griterío por los pasillos. Casi de inmediato, escucharon la voz de Anissina y risas que se perdieron en la inmensidad del palacio.

Murata esperó que su amigo retomara el habla pero en cambio, Shibuya parecía sumido en la profundidad de sus grises ideas. El Sabio no sabía si sentir compasión o qué por él. Al menos, se dijo, admiraba el corazón de su amigo. Otra persona en su situación hace tiempo habría tornado su corazón en un pozo oscuro de maldad o en un laberinto de venganza o autocastigo. Pero el corazón de Yuuri era tan noble que simplemente se había tornado gris y mediocre.

-¿y uno?- se encontró preguntando mientras a su mente venía un número significativo. "Cuatrocientos dos años, desde que Shinou decidió dejar este mundo y legarle su poder al hombre al que casi le destruyes el alma por completo". Sabía que no podía culpar a Shibuya. Era consciente que Shinou, tarde o temprano terminaría legándole su poder a Lord Bielefeld, estaba en el destino de ambos. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y por eso, Murata odiaba ligeramente a su amigo. Pero no tanto, como sentía compasión por él.

-uno- sonrió amargamente Yuuri- Uno-repitió de nuevo levantándose.

-ah, uno- repuso en tono cansino Murata sin necesidad de insistir en una respuesta.

* * *

-son lindas- sonrió tranquilamente Cherie ante el ramillete de flores que había traído Wolfram.

-no se comparan contigo, madre- le respondió con una suave sonrisa el menor de sus hijos.

La ex maou sonrió con tranquilidad. Las épocas de felicidad desbordante y excitada se habían extinguido con el tiempo. Estaba bien, pensaba ella. Era una mujer que había tenido el privilegio de probar todo tipo de felicidades y todo tipo de sonrisas. Solo se lamentaba nunca haber tenido la habilidad de enseñarles aquello a ambos. Solo uno de ellos logró romper con el sino que ella cargaba en su pecho con el nombre de corazón. Quizá muchos pensarían que era una ironía que se tratara de él pero Cherie siempre supo que era el mejor preparado.

Gwendal siempre supo esperar pero sujetar con mano firme aquello que amaba. Y ahora era un vetusto abuelo de tres, padre de una y esposo de Anissina. Él era feliz en ese mundo que construyó, sin embargo, la antigua reina sabía que por más amor de hijo que le tuviera, la culparía hasta el fin de los tiempos por guiar a sus dos hermanos a la completa infelicidad y con ello, con hacerlo infeliz a él también a pesar de que la vida que había tenido se empeñara en mostrarle lo contrario.

-madre, madre- llamó dulcemente Wolfram, como si no tuviera prisa en que ella respondiera- es hora - agregó dejando entre las manos de su anciana, pero aún bella, madre, un vaso con agua.

-oh, vaya cabeza la mía, creo que finalmente empiezo a sentir los achaques de la edad- bromeó la ex reina tomando la medicina con ayuda de su hijo menor.

-madre, siempre has sido así de despistada- le guiñó un ojo Wolfram, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesita de noche.

-perdóname- dijo la mazoku en un tono que le sonó al menor como un ruego.

Wolfram entendía bien a lo que se refería ella. Pero, ni su hermano mayor ni él mismo llegaron a entender cómo siendo Conrad el que gozó del verdadero amor de una familia, el único hizo que fue procreado con amor, murió culpándola a ella. Sabía que estaba estrechamente ligado a Yuuri. Porque Conrad murió haciendo hincapié a Wolfram de que lo culpaba por "hacerle eso a Heika". Hasta el último suspiro de su vida, su pequeño hermano mayor le demostró de qué lado, de qué ciego lado, estaba. Sin embargo, lo que su madre había tenido que ver en ese punto, nunca llegaron a entenderlo.

Pero, sin importar aquello, Wolfram le sonrió con honestidad a su madre. Algo muy valioso que el Yuuri de tiempos idos le enseñó a hacer. Asintió como única respuesta sosteniendo la mano de su madre hasta que sintió el frío tomarle la posta al calor que hasta entonces había habitado el cuerpo de la antigua reina.

Con cuidado colocó aquella mano sobre la frazada de la cama. Tomó un cepillo de la mesa de enfrente y esmeradamente arregló los largos y blancos cabellos de su madre. Entonces, salió por la puerta de la gran habitación y se paró frente a la pequeña tea de plata que ardía con fuerza. Estiró su mano y la flama se apagó.

* * *

-no soy feliz, Murata- dijo Yuuri luego de un largo silencio, parado frente a la ventana.

-lo sé- contestó su amigo, levantándose y quedándose a su lado.

-¿eres feliz tú?-siguió hablando Yuuri, deseando que al menos, una vida no haya arruinado él por un principio de operación en cadena. Era consciente que no es que sus acciones hubieran sido definitivas en la vida de los demás, pero era perfectamente consciente de que, por el lazo de amistad que los unía, sus malas decisiones e infelicidad, manchaban la felicidad de los demás haciéndoles imposible ser completamente felices.

Fue el turno de Murata para guardar silencio entonces. Y pensó en su vida y en cada una de las decisiones que había tomado acerca de ella. Pensó en Shinou también. Pensó en los amigos que tenía y en los deseos que tenía para el futuro. Se rió de él mismo al pensar que su más grande e inmediato deseo era un pedazo de tarta de mora y que llegara por fin el nuevo libro que había mandado pedir hace un mes. Pero se sintió contento porque esos deseos tan simples habían llegado a su vida como consecuencia de una serie de difíciles elecciones pasadas de las que no se arrepentía.

-sí, como todos- contestó finalmente el Sabio, recordándole a Yuuri que a pesar de él, todos podían ser felices incluso él mismo.- quizá no todo el tiempo pero, valoro los buenos ratos.

-supongo que tienes razón- contestó el rey.

Murata miró a su amigo. Lo contempló alto e imponente. Un rey sin edad. Detenido en unos 35 o 40 años. Majestuoso, hermoso, sabio y con un corazón lleno de dádivas. Pero, quien supiera mirar en lo más profundo de esos ojos negros, podía encontrar una resignación, la cual sería quien años después se lo llevaría, estaba seguro.

-humo blanco-escuchó decir.

El Maou y el Gran Sabio intercambiaron miradas llenas de entendimiento. Pero, Murata notó un brillo en el semblante de Shibuya que este trataba pésimo de disimular. Sonrió como en los viejos tiempos al notar, también, un antiguo rostro que su amigo no ponía en siglos. Era la expectativa del reencuentro. Aún si era por un evento triste, era un reencuentro. Uno sin esperanzas, lo sabía bien el Sabio, pero un reencuentro al fin de todo.

* * *

Vestía de blanco y su cabello dorado flotaba en el viento. Estaba solo, como una flor solitaria en un prado verde. Ya todos se habían marchado y el atardecer apenas se asomaba.

-me acabo de dar cuenta, Heika- dijo y entonces Yuuri supo que todo ese rato había estado al tanto de su presencia. –que esto se irá haciendo costumbre para nosotros dos a medida que pasen los años.

Yuuri asintió dejando salir un pequeño sonido entre sus labios.

-somos los más jóvenes, estamos destinados a ver morir a todos los que nos rodean y, habrá un tiempo en que estaremos solos. –siguió hablando el demonio. –ya que desapareció las guerras y los peligros, hay pocas posibilidades de que alguien como yo muera de forma honorable.-dijo bromeando.

Una broma que le supo amarga al Rey. Shin Makoku estaba en paz y los reinos a su alrededor también pero Wolfram había estado en muchas peleas en esos siglos. Había viajado muy lejos, incluso a otros mundos. Los rumores sobre su fama recorrían distinto tipos de existencias.

El Demonio Blanco, le llamaban.

Él mismo lo había visto pelear en ocasiones cuando tuvieron que ayudar como reino a otras naciones en apuros. Con el espíritu en llamas, guiado por la pasión y el deseo de hacer justicia por su mano.

Sus peores pesadillas eran aquellas en que un día sin nombre alguien llamaba a su puerta, ya sea de la oficina, de sus habitaciones o la biblioteca, y le anunciaba la muerte de Wolfram. Aquel temor incluso lo había perseguido despierto en varias ocasiones.

El día en que se volvió realidad, en que un soldado entró con el rostro pálido con una nota en color negro con el sello Real, el corazón de Yuuri sintió que se destruía. Pero en cuanto leyó el nombre de Conrad en lugar del de Wolfram, la felicidad lo embargó y luego vino a posarse una amarga tranquilidad. Que aquel hombre que tanto daño y tanto amor les brindó a ambos por fin alejara su sombra del mundo donde vivían. Se sintió culpable por no sentir la suficiente pena por la muerte de Conrad. Pero se sintió aún más desolado por saber que el temor de recibir la temida noticia, aún era posible.

-no estuve en el funeral de Miko-san, me disculpo por eso- añadió Wolfram ante el notorio silencio detrás suyo. Había aprendido que el silencio de Yuuri era señal de sabiduría. Si no tenía nada bueno qué decir, el Rey callaba.

-ella también lo sintió,- contestó sin más que agregar. Hace tiempo que frases como "ella me culpó por dejarte ir", "me arrepiento tanto por todo lo que te hice", "no supe lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí", "era joven e inmaduro", habían quedado completamente descartadas. Ya no eran más salvavidas para una relación que se pudiera rescatar.

Yuuri lo sabía bien.

Habían pasado doscientos veinte años desde esa amarga conversación, para su pesar, más bien un monólogo. Había recordado como lo retuvo cuando nadie lo vio irse durante los funerales de Conrad.

Como le abrió su corazón y en un momento se dio cuenta que no le estaba declarando su amor después de tantos años. Sino simplemente el acta de defunción de este. No había nada que se pudiera rescatar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, eran demasiadas heridas, demasiados errores y demasiadas cicatrices cerradas.

Él había sido demasiado cobarde para apostar por la felicidad cuando la tuvo en frente. Había optado por lo que le hacía sentir seguro y en capacidad de tener el control. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. Irónicamente, le había sido menos infiel de lo que la gente creía. De las relaciones que tuvo, fue solo con Michiko con quien la consumó. Las otras no pasaron de errores que solo ahondaron más la herida.

Y cuando, aún así, le preguntó- ¿me darás una oportunidad?

Uno fue el número de palabras que le dijo el demonio.

-bueno, supongo que ahora estamos empatados, tu madre y tu hermano, mi hermano y mi madre- siguió hablando Wolfram sin voltear a verle.- y Greta.

-¿cómo están en Sorathia?- preguntó el rey sin saber de qué hablar. Entre dos personas que se amaban tanto pero que se habían hecho tanto daño, era difícil cruzar palabras que no carecieran de sentido.

-muy bien, Merryl te manda saludos.

-¿crees que será una buena reina?

-como su tatarabuela, definitivamente.

-ya veo.

-sí.

La corona de flores que reposaba sobre la tumba de Cherie se deslizó repentinamente y con un suave "plaff" cayó sobre la hierba.

-qué desastre- se quejó Wolfram mientras Yuuri llegaba a su lado y observaba las flores desparramadas. Suficientemente hermosas como para no parecer un desastre.

-hay más por acá, vi las flores de ustedes tres- repuso Yuuri comenzando a andar, Wolfram lo siguió sin decir absolutamente nada y cuando llegaron al prado, silenciosamente, se dedicaron a recoger las flores.

Pasaron dos horas armando una nueva corona. Intercambiando pocas y nimias palabras relacionadas al arte de tejer flores y cómo Greta fue la mejor en su época. Cuando finalmente las terminaron, la noche había caída y el cielo tejió su propia manta de estrellas.

Wolfram se levantó y colocó la nueva corona sobre la tumba de su madre.

Yuuri sintió la desesperación encaramársele. De nuevo, con el nuevo día, él se marcharía y no se volverían a ver sino hasta la muerte de alguien más. Como un recordatorio de la muerte de lo que ambos tuvieron, pensó con oscura ironía el rey.

-podemos hacer esto en otra ocasión- dijo el demonio y Yuuri sintió que decía una ironía, que hablaba de que volverían a colocar flores sobre otras tumbas cuando se volvieran a ver.- nos hacemos viejos, Yuuri- siguió hablando, para sorpresa del rey- y no quiero convertirme en un viejo amargado que es una triste carga para los demás. Mejor son dos viejos tontos juntos que un viejo amargado por allá y un viejo infeliz por acá ¿no?

Yuuri se cuidó de sonreír disfrutando apaciblemente de la oferta. No era una nueva oportunidad. No era siquiera un manotazo de ahogado o un pedido desesperado de alguien que no quería morir solo. Era puramente una simple oferta de amistad.

Lo único que quedaba entre ellos.

Pero quedaba.

Y él valoraría cada instante hasta el final de sus días. Tratando, como Murata le dijo, de ser feliz cada vez que pudiera.

-¿vienes a cenar el viernes?- preguntó viendo a Wolfram comenzar a alejarse.

El demonio dejó salir un simple Sí mientras su caballo aparecía tranquilamente a la distancia.

-Uno- contó Yuuri y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se alejó por el camino opuesto.

* * *

**Lo irónico es que, Yuuri no estan infiel en las novelas pero en el fandom lo volvemos así por culpa del anime. Y, bueno, un poco de tragedia para ponernos en onda con lo que se viene en mis historias.**


End file.
